thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Ellis
Dr. Ellis is a mysterious human therapist in Universe A. Though he only appears in person in ''A Cry From Winter'', his character has a large impact, and creates connectivity between the stories and figures of the WinterVerse. History The Fearful Four Dr. Ellis's was formerly known as Deither Ellisviel, a member of the notorious outlaw gang The Fearful Four. He had a reputation as a "witch doctor", having previously served as a medicine man in a Native American tribe, (whose chief taught him "things, incomprehensible, unknown things"). His cures and elixirs always worked, due to a glitch in his .Reality coding that gave him the power to turn anything into a healing substance. Ellisviel was said to have a tonic that allowed the drinker to leave their physical body, move about in the world "like a spirit" and "see everything". Once the Doctor joined up with Kharon's gang, his tonic enabled them to see into towns before they arrived, informing them exactly who was present and where, as well as how to eliminate them. Ellisviel was known to carry a bag of sinister medical equipment, as well as an engraved revolver with alleged mystical abilities. Ellisviel and the gang parted ways after he encountered The Guilted One on the road. Before he departed from the group, Edgar Kharon officially gave him the revolver; Taking the gift, Ellisviel vanished, and was allegedly lost to history. Medical Career Ellis became a drifter, traveling between timelines. He once again took up the identity of a doctor, using the name "Ellis". He founded a corporation called Ellis Industries, which manufactured pharmaceuticals. Ellis used a form of experimental therapy, which included a new drug that was in its trial stages. It's unknown what exactly the drug was called or what it did; however, it was known to cause human patients to see entities such as Lurkers, and occasionally undergo ".relapses". These symptoms seemed most potent in those with Arkn blood, seemingly helping to awaken their powers. The effects caused by the pills were notably very similar to the effects of the elixir created by Deither Ellisviel. Over time, the corporation expanded, creating Institute 11 and various private military companies which specialized in otherworldly beings and phenomena. It was stated that Ellis knew Marcus Winter, and may have worked with him at Institute 11. Following the Winter Family Massacre, Ellis became the primary therapist for the surviving Winter siblings. He authored a tell-all book about "The Wonderland Killings", (as the massacre became known) based on their therapy sessions. A Cry From Winter Dr. Ellis was introduced in the first entry of A Cry From Winter,'' in which he had a therapy session Alex Winter and talked to him about some issues he'd been going through."A Bitter Winter, A Cry From Winter Season 1. Ellis was the therapist overseeing Alex's psychiatric needs after the Winter Family massacre, providing him with his court mandated therapy and starting him on a trial of his new medication. Alex later began doing a video log under Ellis's orders. Ellis next appeared in "Another Session". Alex told Ellis about having dreams about a "long nosed figure" (which Ellis suggests was simply a side effect of the medication). Alex later returned to Ellis's office to retrieve his forgotten phone, and found Ellis having a session with a girl in a white mask and a Ghostbusters tee-shirt. When Alex glanced back, the mask had vanished. Ellis later appeared in "Several Months Prior" (which took place at a a therapy session several months before "A Bitter Winter"). Ellis informed Alex that he would be starting him on a new, experimental medication. The camera then panned back, revealing a black Lurker mask hanging on Ellis's wall. In "_", Alex took an entire bottle of pills, causing him to have a .relapse and be attacked by a Lurker. Ellis appeared and shot at the Lurker with his revolver, chasing it off. He then returned to Alex (who was wounded on the kitchen floor), proclaiming that his father would be "very disappointed to see him like this"; he added that he would make sure that didn't happen before confiscating the camera. At this point, the timeline seemingly reset to an earlier point (though Alex still remembered the events that happened prior). Trivia and Speculation * Ellis was mentioned not only in A Cry From Winter, but also ''Michael's Camera'', The Mayhem Theory, L Jameson, ''Wayward_Winter'', and many other blogs and vlogs. This confirmed that he had worked with many patients across multiple timelines. Gallery DrEllis.png|Ellis as he appears in "_" (A Cry From Winter). Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Universe A Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Humans (Universe A) Category:Closed Source